


Ouch!

by ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent/pseuds/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is annoyed that Tadashi hasn't made time for him recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenguinTrippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinTrippin/gifts).



“Wah!” Tadashi gave a yelp as his butt slipped suddenly off his chair and his head smacked onto his seat. It was padded, but nonetheless the shock itself deserved some recognition.  
Hiro had crawled under his desk from the side, and with a forward and upwards push, stood and dragged Tadashi from his chair, resulting in the surprised yelp.  
“What are you doing Hiro?! Hey - !” Tadashi’s sentence was cut short abruptly when Hiro started walking forwards, thus dragging Tadashi along for the ride.  
Tadashi raised his head and glared at his brother. This position was the one he often put Hiro in when Hiro was being particularly stubborn or silly, and while it worked for Hiro, being almost twice his height did not do any favours for Tadashi in this instance. It just ensured his back was dragged along their wooden floorboards, a polishing he was sure Aunt Cass would appreciate although his back certainly didn’t, given friction and all.  
“This is all your fault, cause you didn’t have time for me!” Hiro said unapologetically as he lugged his brother away from his desk, and towards the door.  
“I have wo – Ouch!”  
Hiro turned to move around the bed but forgot to account for the extra length of Tadashi’s body and head behind him, resulting in Tadashi crashing his waist into the corner of the bed frame.  
“On a scale of one to ten, how would you – ”  
“Ten.” Tadashi cut in. “Save me Baymax, Hiro’s gone crazy.”  
“No, Hiro is fine. He is simply experiencing the symptoms of puberty. It will pass around the age of 18. Please be patient with him for a bit longer, it will help his mental state.”  
Tadashi gave up and banged his head back onto the ground.  
“Ouch.”  
“On a scale – ”  
“Hiro!!”

Hiro jerked awake.  
He looked towards Tadashi’s empty desk.  
He was taller now.  
Only Tadashi’s hair would brush the ground now.  
Puberty was over, and so was play time with Tadashi.  
His mental state though…  
Hiro rolled over and buried his face in Tadashi’s pillow. There was no help for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble based off this picture: https://41.media.tumblr.com/797f299f45c90686db0f7bc6e7e25dcb/tumblr_nlpm3n7B751tdq0ugo2_1280.jpg


End file.
